


The Crack in the Code

by luzlyfyrcat



Category: Dream SMP RPF, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Worlds, Will add more character tags when they appear, admin magic, minecraft personas ONLY, voidkind!Xisuma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzlyfyrcat/pseuds/luzlyfyrcat
Summary: Hermitcraft and the Dream SMP have been solo worlds for a long time. They had never interacted in the past, but when a small fracture makes its way into the very code of both worlds, People find themselves in places they probably shouldn't be...
Comments: 63
Kudos: 401





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D  
> This is my first time making a fanfic or anything. I hope it's all good and nothing terribly goes wrong lol.  
> Any SMP or hermits not listed in the tags do have a chance of appearing, just right now they aren't in any of the major plot points so far.  
> So far I have no set schedule, though I might not make another chapter unless some people are interested in the story so far. I'd really appreciate it if you could at least leave a comment to tell me if you like it, as I need the feedback so I know if I should continue.

Xisuma stood at the edge of one of the platforms of his base, staring off into the darkening sky. He didn’t feel very tired, but even if he wanted to sleep, something felt off. He looked down at his communicator and opened up his admin panel. He wouldn’t have normally done so, but this strange feeling of wrongness didn’t feel very natural. It tugged at him, pulling at his core that gave him a slight ache at his chest. Scrolling through the code didn’t help, and X realized that there must be something wrong with it, something at spawn. He glanced wearily at the pink stained sky, wishing that this bug hadn’t appeared at such a bad time. He would have loved for it to be the day, as going out at night wasn’t always fun. Nonetheless, he needed to fix this. This was a bug, and he knew that it could get worse if he didn’t fix it now.

Gliding on his elytra to the spawn island, Xisuma slowly descended, landing rather gracefully on the small sandy island. Pulling out his communicator he reopened his admin panel, which acted as a sort of floating, holographic screen. It did that because his small communicator wasn’t able to fit all of the lines of code, and it was much easier if he was able to see more at once. X sat down with his panel, scrolling through once more. Suddenly, he spotted something, something that hurt him internally to look at. A small, glitching patch was in the code, and it scared X how close it was to the core code of the server. _I need to fix this_. He hurriedly thought to himself, reaching out to select the glitched code.

Suddenly, with no warning, the world went black.

\---

Dream sat on a bed in the community house, the sun outside setting slowly. He could hear bickering from George and Sapnap, but at this point, he didn’t do anything to stop it. Stopping the two from arguing was hard, even if they were very close friends. It was normal for them to get into their occasional small arguments, so Dream didn’t know why he felt so off. It wasn’t anything in particular, it just was a feeling of _wrong_. Something was wrong.

Dream sat up from his place sat on the bed, heading towards one of the doors- the one in the general direction of spawn. As he exited, he could hear George and Sapnap quiet down, perhaps whisper, before the thuds of feet as they ran to catch up with their friend.

“Dream-!” George called, stopping as Dream paused to turn to them.

“Where are you going Dream?” Sapnap asked.

Dream turned back around, waving them away. “Just admin stuff. You don't need to come.” Behind him, Sapnap and George still followed.

“Let us come!” George said. He mumbled something about rather going somewhere then hanging alone with Sapnap. He was acting a bit like a child, which Sapnap of course had to take the chance to tease him about it. It wasn't the first time they had acted like Dream was a parent of some sort. He didn't really know why, especially since George was actually older than him.

Dream could hear a slight whisper and a small 'ow' as George elbowed Sapnap, a snicker coming from the both of them as Sapnap teased him slightly.

“No, it’s fine, you don’t need to come.” He let out a similar small laugh.

“But Dweeeeeaaammm.” George pleaded.

"Yeah, Dweam, we want to come." Sapnap had a fake childish tone to his voice. Dream rolled his eyes from under his mask with a smile, continuing towards spawn. He could hear both of them following anyway.

Dream ducked under the hole in the wall that surrounded spawn. Lifting his mask just over his eyes, he summoned his admin panel. Scrolling through the code, he could see in the corner of his eyes George and Sapnap sitting and talking on the ground as they watched him do his work. He carefully looked through all of the code, squinting at the flickering patch of code. There was an odd bug, not something he normally saw. It was strange, and something he should probably fix quickly. He reached out to touch it, but before he could even select the bit of code, he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes in a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm glad you all liked the previous chapter (:  
> Good thing too because I had already started typing this one haha.  
> Also, I thought that I should add a little warning. Characters are bound to act ooc (out of character), though expect it from mostly the Hermits, as I don't watch as many Hermits as I do SMPers. Also, the SMPers have a very handy dandy personality section in their wiki page so I can always refer to that.  
> The hermits, however?  
> Sorry in advance :'D.  
> Also for now Dream might act ooc but my reasoning is that this is no longer surrounding the roleplay aspects of the SMP, it is serious so he puts his reasonable admin face on. also he literally just hopped worlds there's no reason to be an 'egotistical' 'cunning ruler' and I don't even know how to implement that right now.
> 
> Another warning  
> Pacing might be bad. I personally feel like it's going a little fast but I also don't know how to fix it.  
> Thats... mainly all for now.

Grian sighed as he exited his barge, smiling at the setting sky. After collecting all of his profits and restocking his shop, he felt great! His stash of diamonds in Season 6 paled in comparison to his current stash. His stacks of diamond blocks made him feel great every time he peeked inside to deposit his new profits. Instead of taking off immediately, he walked through the green and pale purple shopping district. It was fun- their little turf war- and it was fun to see all of the mycelium with the grass. He enjoyed these silly disputes, as it always added a lot of life to the server.

Grian lifted off into the air after his little dusk stroll, propelling himself into the sky with a couple of rockets. Hovering in the air, a small figure caught his eye. They soared past the Shopping District and landed on the spawn island. _Wonder what they’re doing._ He thought, spreading his wings and gliding gently to follow the other hermit. It was hard to see exactly who they were from this far away, but as he came closer, he was able to see the striped helmet of Xisuma.

Xisuma had seated himself with what at first Grian thought was his communicator, only to realize it was actually his admin panel. He rarely saw X with his panel open, but it was mostly because he did his admin work alone, and it wasn’t common for Grian to stumble upon him doing that like this.

“Hey X-” The hermit started, about to land when there was a sudden flash coming from the admin, blinding Grian for a few moments before the light subsided. The brightness and temporary blindness caused Grian’s landing to be a bit wonky and slightly painful, but he was fine. In X’s place was someone in green, so at first he thought for some reason his old green suit was on? But this person wasn’t wearing armor. It was a green hoodie. On their face was a white mask with an odd smiley face on it, but from the looks of it, he seemed unconscious. Panicked, the red sweatered hermit fumbled with his communicator, opening up a private chat with Mumbo.

_[Grian > Mumbo]: Mumbo come to spawn quick X disappeared and I don't know who this is. _

Grian waited impatiently, making quick glances from his communicator to the person on the floor. _C’mon... please don’t be asleep..._ He thought to himself.

Finally, there was a light bleep noise and a small vibration from his device.

_[Mumbo > Grian]: What? _

_[Mumbo > Grian]: I’m coming. _

Grian sighed, lowering his communicator. He hoped Mumbo could help... actually... Mumbo probably had no idea what to do either. He could practically hear his mustached friend’s confusion from through his screen. _Man, then we still have a problem we can’t solve..._

 _Who would be in charge in X’s absence?_ He wondered. He thought for a moment. Leaders... Grian was the leader of the resistance, but that really wasn’t a state of power. There was Scar... Scar seemed like a good idea. He was elected by the server, and Grian couldn’t lie and say he didn’t like the ideas he had brought to make the shopping district better.

_[Grian > Mumbo]: I’m going to bring Scar over too. _

Grian closed his private chat with Mumbo, opening another but with Scar. After his slight panic, he felt like he could at least explain things a little better.

_[Grian > GoodTimesWithScar]: Scar, come to spawn. I don’t know what happened but X disappeared and you’re the mayor so I’m kind of assuming you’d be a good person to call in. _

Similarly to Mumbo, there was a brief pause, which led Grian to believe they had both been getting ready to sleep, not exactly expecting a message at this time. But, there was also the fact Scar was a very slow typer that made his pauses always longer than usual.

_[GoodTimesWithScar > Grian]: Oh no! I’m coming. _

He then realized he had forgotten to also mention there was a stranger on the floor. _So much for ‘explaining better’, Grian._ He sighed to himself.

The sweatered hermit heard the sound of a rocket and the whirling of wind. Above him, he saw Mumbo swirling down and landing on the island. His attention went to the unconscious figure of a person Grian had vaguely mentioned in his panicked text message.

“We’re just waiting for Scar,” Grian said quietly.

“Do you think they’re okay?” Mumbo asked, glancing at him wearily. “And I wonder if they’re the reason Xisuma disappeared.”

Grian nodded slowly. He wasn’t exactly sure what had happened, or who’s fault it was.

After around a minute of waiting and silence, there were some more rockets, the sound of another elytra as Scar landed on the sand. His landing was on brand and quite clumsy, but at least he didn’t die.

“I’m here- oh.” Scar broke off as he noticed the person on the floor.

“Ah- Yeah- Forgot to mention, when X disappeared, this person appeared in his place for some reason... they haven’t woken up yet though,” Grian said, a bit apologetic for missing out on some rather important details.

Scar walked towards the person, peering at them. He still stayed back a bit. “Um... Should we wait until they wake up?” He asked, turning his gaze back to Grian and Mumbo.

“Before that- Grian what exactly happened?” Mumbo interjected. “All you’ve said is X has vanished, and we can’t exactly do much without knowing.” Scar nodded in agreement. In his panic, Grian hadn’t really thought anything through, so he took a moment to think before explaining.

“Well- I had just finished restocking my barge, and I took off to head back to my base.” He started, recollecting the events in his mind. “That’s when I saw X flying towards spawn. I thought I’d pop over and say ‘hi’ since we haven’t spoken in a few days, so I started to follow. Then, he pulled up his admin panel, so I guess there was some bug going on... Right when I was about to land by him, there was a bright white light and... well... poof! He was gone, and that person with the green hoodie was there instead.” Grian did a dramatic display of his hands in an outward motion as if mimicking the flash of light.

He also turned to the person on the floor blinking. He was moving and clearly was coming back to consciousness.

\---

Dream let out a groan, slowly pushing himself from his place on the ground. He felt sand in between his fingers, and there was a cold, crisp breeze. As he started to remember what had happened, he knew he definitely wasn’t at spawn anymore, where the trees and walls prevented any cool breeze. The smell of salt let him know he must be by some sort of ocean, coupled with the sand he had just felt earlier. His internal clock felt all messed up for some reason, and he could hear voices somewhere in front of him. He thought it was George and Sapnap, but not only were there three voices, but none of them sounded like his two friends.

He let his eyes adjust to his surroundings, blinking behind the mask as he analyzed the things around him.

He was surrounded- well, partially surrounded- by three people. They all went eerily quiet when he removed his mask, and had nervous expressions on their faces. The one more to his left wore a casual red sweater and had sandy blonde hair that gave him a noticeable fringe. The middle one wore a black suit and sported a well-maintained mustache. The third on the right wore a strange brightly colored robe with a blue sash, as well as brightly colored black and yellow striped pants and a few scars on his face. He looked rather strange, but also kind of funny.

Dream quickly noticed his inventory was gone. His netherite gear had vanished, all of his potions, his weapons, and whatever junk he had on him when he went to spawn. He was mostly concerned about where it went. Sure, he was defenseless in front of three people he didn’t know, but what he did know was that he could take on three people at once. He’d done it before, he can do it again. 

He was also on a very small, lone island. He couldn’t see any recognizable features or landmarks, so he had no idea what was the right way back home. But at the same time, he was not aware of any other people on the server. Last he checked, the group around the center of the Dream SMP were the only players there, and there wasn’t anyone else whitelisted.

There was an awkward silence for a moment too long, and the man in the weird outfit coughed into his hand quickly. “Um, hello! My name is GoodTimesWithScar, but you can just call me Scar.” ‘Scar’ gave him a warm smile, offering his hand to Dream. He took it and stood up, rubbing the back of his head and dislodging sand from the back of his hoodie.

“I’m Mumbo Jumbo, but call me Mumbo.” Waved the mustached man.

“I’m Grian.” The person in the red sweater added.

Dream didn’t really know what to take of the situation. Why was he here, with all of these strange people? He had a quick glance around, and what caught his eye was another island in the distance, which had a lot of different buildings that all looked rather unique. “I’m Dream...” He said after a pause, clutching the mask in his hand. “Where... and what is this place?”

The people still seemed slightly uncomfortable, but Scar was the one who spoke up again. “You’re in Hermitcraft, and this is our world spawn.” He said.

 _Hermitcraft?_ He blinked. So this wasn’t his world. This wasn’t the Dream SMP at all. Inside, he had already known that. It was evident, but he had tried to avoid that truth. It wasn’t a situation he wanted to be in right now. _I must have messed something up..._

“Where... You... have an admin correct?” Dream inquired, getting immediate uncertain glances as the three of them exchanged looks.

“Yes... we do... but.” Grian paused. “Well, our admin was just here, he was fixing a bug or something... then he vanished. And you took his place. And now our admin is kinda... gone...”

Dream paused for a moment. He needed the help of their admin to get back. Admins could open portals to other worlds, and sure, he could conjure up one if he tried really hard, but he hadn’t practiced how to create portals in worlds that weren’t his. It required extra work to shape a portal to someone else’s code, and also a lot of extra admin power and energy. He had never trained himself for things like this. He had made portals before, yes, but he had no idea how to do it here.

Then, he started to process what they said their admin had been doing too. Wasn’t he just trying to fix a bug in his world before this happened? Did this world have the same thing? Did that bug have something to do with him hopping worlds?

“I... hmmm... I might be able to fix it.” He turned a little to the right. He might not be able to make a portal here, but if he could access his code, he might be able to create a portal in the Dream SMP to here, which would make things a whole ton easier.

“But how-” Mumbo started, but he was cut off when Dream pulled out his admin panel.

“You’re an admin too?” Grian blinked.

“Yeah... was fixing a bug when I ended up here apparently.” He looked at the surface of the code, but everything felt wrong. It didn’t feel like his code- it had an unfamiliar feeling to it. Maybe that was because it really wasn’t his code. The realization hit him quickly. He was looking at the code of Hermitcraft, which felt completely different from the code of the Dream SMP. He had always assumed his panel was bound to his server, or generally just only if he was in a server he owned. It might have just simply been the fact he never went to other worlds. He scrolled gingerly through the unknown code. Not only was it foreign, but it was also _huge_. The server had so many chunks generated, and so much data stored. He could also see other names of different people. There were a lot of them too.

“Do you think you can fix it?” Scar asked.

Dream hesitated. “This isn’t my code. If I do so much as touch it, it could break. I need to look at it more... This is the code of your world, and I don’t think it would be very good if another admin just went rummaging through it. It’s hard to create portals in other code...”

“So... What does that mean for you going home and our admin getting back?” Grian asked. Dream whisked away the admin panel, a bit nervous holding the unfamiliar code of such a large world.

“I might have to practice making portals... which isn’t fun.” Dream sighed, aligning his mask to cover half of his face.

“We should get you an elytra, and maybe a place to stay,” Mumbo suggested. “Maybe then you can work on getting home there. And, if you can get to your server, you can make a portal to bring Xisuma back, right?” Dream nodded, and Scar raised a hand.

“I have plenty of spare elytra, and he can stay in my village,” He offered. “If he wants, that is.” He added quickly.

Dream thought for a moment. “Sure.” He assumed the elytra were the wings on their back. He would much rather spend his time practicing right now, but he knew it was probably best to at least get somewhere to rest and practice without the risks of mobs.

Scar smiled and jumped, spreading his elytra and shooting out a rocket, propelling himself into the air. The rocket didn’t seem to have any gunpowder in it, so he was glad to see the trail fade instead of explode into a colorful bomb.

As Grian and Mumbo started to talk with each other, Dream couldn’t help but get a little lost in his thoughts. What would happen if that bug got worse? Would other SMP members get trapped here? What about this world? Would someone here get stuck in the SMP? He desperately just wanted to get home and fix all of this. What if something bad happened- what if another bug appeared and he couldn't do anything to fix it from here?

Only time could tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smh typed some end notes but accidentally deleted them.  
> Anyway, like Dream said working with admin magic in other worlds is naturally more difficult, especially if you rarely or have never done so in code that isn't your own.  
> There is however another reason further preventing him from creating portals, but that'd be spoilers (:
> 
> For the date in hermitcraft right now, it's currently the 5th of October.  
> I'll need some more explaining for the date for the SMP so I'll explain it next chapter
> 
> And, told ya this one would be bigger :D
> 
> (Also i was *this* close to naming the chapter Chap 2: Electric Boogaloo but I managed to stop myself)
> 
> oh my god my power went out and i thought i lost everything i typed for the notes for the 2nd time but good past me must've saved it or something because it is here now  
> Also i get really nervous when posting chapters for some reason idk


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma wakes in a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother helped edit a tiny bit :D

Goerge sat down under a tree in the enclosed spawn area, leaning on the trunk. He watched Dream from afar as his friend did his... Admin-y things, not even noticing Sapnap next to him. They were both oddly silent for a moment. They almost always came to watch Dream do admin stuff, unless he did it without telling them. They had both also learned about code, sometimes helping Dream with some of his admin work.  _ Maybe I should become the admin. _ George snickered to himself. His thoughts were very rudely interrupted by Sapnap.

“What bug do you think’s going on this time?” Sapnap asked, propping his elbow on his knee and resting his chin on his palm. “I haven’t seen anything so far. At least, nothing physically glitchy happening in the world.”

“Dunno.” George shrugged, having lost most of his train of thought. “Probably not something too bad.” 

George must have jinxed it, because as soon as his line finished, a blinding light emitted from the center of spawn. Sapnap cursed silently and covered his eyes. Luckily, George had strong shades on his goggles, but even that wasn't enough to stop his eyes from hurting. He still had to cover his eyes.

As the light subsided and both of them removed their arms from their faces, George could see a... person on the ground? It wasn’t Dream, that was for sure. They wore a weird yellow and black striped helmet and yellow armor. It didn't seem like gold armor though, but it also didn’t seem like it was super strong. He was laid on the ground in his side, facing away from the two of them. George quickly summoned his helmet from his inventory, along with the rest of his netherite gear. In the corner of his eye, he could also see Sapnap dressed in the same dark armor. They both stood their ground, and there was an awkward silence as the person on the ground didn’t stir. “Where’d Dream go?” Sapnap questioned. George just fixed his gaze on the newcomer.

“Um... I think they’re unconscious.” George muttered, lowering his sword and walking towards them. Sapnap didn’t say anything, but he could tell his friend was still weary.

Now that they were facing his front side, George could easily recognize the look on the helmet’s front. “Who wears a bee costume around like that?” He scoffed, crouching to get a better look at the helmet. Past the blue tinted visor, he could see closed eyes. “Definitely unconscious.”

“Be careful though.” Sapnap warned. “He could still be dangerous.”

George rolled his eyes. “Yeah right, he’s unconscious and in a bee costume,  _ soooo  _ threatening.”

Sapnap raised his sword. “But he managed to make Dream vanish! He made  _ Dream _ disappear. Our admin. I don’t recall there being a feature like that, so they could be powerful.”

What Sapnap was getting at  _ was _ true. This person managed to not only teleport here for what was probably thousands of blocks away (George had been around the surrounding area, and he had never seen anyone in a bee costume before), but he also managed to make Dream disappear in the process. The goggled man hesitated, glancing downward. He then scoffed. “Yeah, sure, they did that, but they have literally nothing. We have enchanted netherite armor and weapons, and who even knows what this is?” He waved his hands to the weird yellow armor and the bee helmet that the other person sported. 

“What if he has potions, or magic or something?” Sapnap snapped back, only to get another rolled eyes from George. “Or he could just be a spy. You don’t need weapons to get info.

“Yeah yeah, sure-” Suddenly, Sapnap grabbed him at his shoulders, pulling him backwards and causing George to fall over. “Hey! What-” His eyes followed his friends and he stood up, watching as something shifted. The newcomer had stirred, pushing themself upwards from their spot on the ground.

\---

Xisuma pulled himself upward, taking a deep breath rolling back his thoughts to remember what had happened. What had happened... the bug... spawn island... right, he was at spawn, he checked his code and...

He opened his eyes, taking a moment to wake up and figure out what was happening. This wasn't Hermitcraft spawn. He took a quick glance around the new area, finally noticing the two people fully decked out in netherite armor and wielding swords in his direction. Behind him he saw a large wall, and with a quick look, he could see walls all around this place.  _ Where is this? _ X would have thought he was fine, but when he looked for his elytra and rockets to no success, he suddenly realized he was now trapped in a giant box with hostile people and no way of defending himself.

“Who are you?” One of the people said. He seemed hostile and not very trusting of X, which he could understand. For a moment Xisuma spent a second to assign noticeable features to the two of them. The one who had spoken wore a headband of the sorts. The other wore sunglasses... goggles? They looked like goggles..

“...I’m Xisuma.” He said slowly, not sure if it was a good idea to speak to them. He didn’t know anything about these people. He might say something wrong, and they definitely didn’t look like they were messing around. Their full netherite made them a little intimidating.

Goggles said something to the headband guy and relaxed his sword. Headband also didn’t seem as tense, but also didn’t seem as trusting.

“I’m George, he’s Sap-” Goggles tried, only to be quieted by the other person. But now Xisuma knew he was ‘George’ and the other was... ‘Sap’? Well, X had no reason to question any names.

“Ignore him. Anyway, who are you and why are you here?” Sap interrupted, raising his sword once more.

Having just introduced himself prior, he just ignored the first question, skipping right to the second one. “I don’t... really know why I’m here.” He shrugged. Sap didn’t seem any less confused or any less tense.

“Are you sure?” He questioned. X wasn’t sure what to say.

“I guess? I didn’t really have a say in this.” He tried to explain. “I was... minding my own business, and was teleported here, I suppose.”

“What happened... before you appeared here?” George asked, with not as much authority as Sap. He seemed a lot calmer than Sap, so Xisuma felt a little bit of hope that if Sap did anything hostile George would stop him. 

“Well... I was on my own server... I was fixing a bug, then I’m here now.” Xisuma spent their short little silence to brush dirt off of his armor, wiping it off of his visor.

“And you don’t happen to know anyone named Dream?” Sap asked.

“No, I don’t,” X replied, standing up finally. His muscles ached, but he could at least move them and stand.

“See Sapnap? He doesn’t even know who Dream is.” George said. “It might have been an accident or something.”

‘Sapnap’ didn’t seem to believe George. “Accident or not, I’m not trusting him.” He glared at Xisuma, causing the admin to feel a little apologetic for some reason.

“Is Dream important?” Xisuma tried, hoping to get a little information at least.

“Well, Dream was just where you were standing, then some explosion of light or something happened and you just... appeared,” George explained, not caring about the glares he was now getting from his friend. “Dream is our... close friend, so we panicked when you... I dunno, did whatever you did to appear here.”

George’s worries were completely justified, and X couldn’t help but feel a little bad for messing up something. “So... where is this?”

“This is the Dream Team SMP, or the Dream SMP for short. Or just the SMP for shorter. It’s kind of much more than just the Dream Team though, now that we have so many new people.” George rambled. Xisuma was a bit unsettled by the fact he had managed to hop between worlds, finding himself in a completely different place.  _ What happened back at spawn? _

“Do you happen to have an admin I can speak to?” Xisuma asked. If anyone could help get him out of here, it would be the world’s admin. 

George’s slightly cheery attitude faltered, and he and Sapnap seemed a little awkward.

Sapnap rubbed his head, hesitating for a brief moment. “Well, problem, Dream was our admin. And like we said, he’s kinda... missing, at the moment.”

X let out a sigh. Of course things had to be difficult.

“You said you were fixing bugs, right? Doesn’t that make you an admin too?” George intervened. X had completely forgotten he had mentioned that.

He paused and nodded. He had never been in another server’s code before, though. “I guess I can try to create a portal, though since this isn’t my server it might take a bit.” He responded. “And my magic feels a little drained, so it might take about an hour for it to recover?” X had noticed his powers often fluctuate while hopping worlds. While moving onto new Hermitcraft seasons, sometimes his admin powers were a bit strong, sometimes a bit weak, or generally at a slightly unnatural amount. It evened out in an hour or so, so X assumed that was just what was happening now.

“Welp, if it’s going to take a while, we should probably go, it’s getting late, and this place isn’t exactly lit up,” Sapnap said, lowering his sword but still keeping it on hand. The sun was lowering, but X guessed they had around thirty minutes before it got dark enough for mobs to spawn.

Sapnap led the way towards one of the walls, ducking under it and into a small dirt tunnel. George followed, and Xisuma wondered if there was a reason why there was no official entrance or exit to spawn. Then again, Hermitcraft spawn was a tiny island in the middle of nowhere, so at least swimming wasn’t needed to get to the mainland.

The three of them hiked up the stone hill, Xisuma, having already been tired from world hopping, was exhausted by the time they reached the top. He was also used to being able to just fly- gliding over the landscape with ease. Oh how he missed his elytra, the resistance of air as he dove through the sky. He didn’t really think about it much, but now that it was gone, he was able to really appreciate how easy travel was back home. Over the hill, he could see a walkway surrounded by trees, and the three of them made their way to the path. 

As they went along, X watched George murder a few sheep along the way, taking the mutton but throwing out the wool. Xisuma didn’t really like killing sheep for wool, since there were plenty of ways to make wool farms that involved shearing, not killing. Xisuma picked up the wool as the first items in his inventory, rather than it going to waste. He could probably build with it, but two pieces of wool wasn’t a lot he could work with. As they stepped onto the path, X was able to see a large nether portal on the other side of the walkway, lit and surrounded by blackstone. They walked around the portal, and behind that, there was a house floating in the middle of a lake, made of bricks, planks, and logs. It reminded him of Grian’s barge, a giant wooden building that somehow managed to stay afloat in that shallow lake in the shopping district. To be honest, he didn’t know what kind of magic Grian managed to do to keep that thing floating, but he never asked.

“That’s the community house,” George said, referring to the floating house. “There isn’t a whole lot in this general area, but there’s a ton more in that direction.” The goggled man pointed to their left, and X followed the wooden path with his gaze until he was looking at where George pointed. And man, was he right about there being so much more. Pillars and towers reached high in the air, reaching the clouds. Their world’s physics of gravity seemed a lot more forgiving here it seemed, as there was a building floating in the sky, lines of blocks going up and down without any visible support. It was so... hectic.

“I see,” Xisuma said. “It’s very... full around here. A lot going on.”

Sapnap and George nodded. “I don’t even know what half of the buildings are.” George shrugged.

The three of them continued to the community house, and X found that their style was very... interesting? It wasn’t big, and it didn’t seem very organized. He realized very quickly that this server wasn’t as build-orientated as Hermitcraft.

“What do you guys do in the SMP?” Xisuma tried to start a conversation.

“There’s currently a war going on,” Sapnap said, a little more coolly than Xisuma would think a war would be announced. But at the same time, it also could be a friendly debate between friends, like the H.E.P. versus the Mycelium Resistance. Just a friendly battle between friends. But then again, he didn’t know if these people were even friends. Their hostile reaction to his arrival didn’t give him much extra hope that it was the case.

“A war? Like... with actual fighting?” He asked. Sapnap nodded.

“We’ve had plenty of wars. And yeah, fighting. Lots of... almost deaths. But since we normally just have three chances to respawn we just mutually agree to only harm or knock out each other. Sometimes people do die, but we try our best not to.” Everything Sapnap said just made him a bit more anxious. Full-on fighting? Limited lives? Xisuma rubbed the back of his helmet. 

“Anyway,” Sapnap continued. “Since you’re here you can just uh... do your thing. Don’t grief or steal or anything, but the resources in the community house are for anyone. And don’t go too close to other people, they might not like it if you trespass. And don’t be surprised if you see any house get raided. People break rules here all the time.”

Xisuma didn’t really delve deep into thinking about raids and stealing. “...Would I be able to build my own house?” He asked. George turned to Sapnap, who shrugged.

“I mean, who’s stopping you?” George asked. “Make it anywhere I suppose.”

Xisuma nodded. “Alright...” He said. He didn’t want to take over someone’s house, but at the same time, X felt like he could collapse right then and there. He was absolutely exhausted, and all of this walking and climbing didn’t help.  _ A bed... I just need a bed. _ He opened his inventory, smiling at the two pieces of white wool he had saved.  _ Hah, I knew it’d come in handy. _ He turned back to George and Sapnap. “Can I use a piece of wool? White one.”

George quickly looked through some chests, tossing Xisuma some wool. “Sure.”

Xisuma smiled, though he knew the two of them couldn’t see it through his visor. “Thanks!” He waved, walking out of the community house.

X held the three wool in his hands, sighing. He supposed he now had to start from the very beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, what date is it.  
> Well, I said it was October 5th.  
> To keep it simple, I wanted to make the Dream SMP time be the 5th too. However, the festival wasn't even announced, and quick spoiler, the festival is a pretty big plot thing in the story.  
> My solution?  
> Instead of Schlatt announcing the festival a week before it happens, he announces it a month. So that means that it is currently October 5th, the festival was announced on September 25, meaning that it has been 10 days, and, at the time of X waking up, 11 days until the festival. Though X did sleep a day, so there's just 10.  
> If you have any questions, just ask :D
> 
> Next chapter that's in X's perspective will have a little rundown about what's going on in the SMP, so if you don't know, you'll be clarified then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream fails at using an elytra.  
> I'm sorry Dream, this was one of the firsts scenes I planned out and I really needed it to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Sorry for such a long wait!!  
> I have a lot of school work and other projects I'm working on! I currently am working on an animation for a FlipaClip contest (prolly won't win but it's a gift so I want to finish anyway) and I'm also playing with my friends more, as we've been out of touch recently. I didn't want to post this chapter since I don't have many chapters pre written after this one (just one pre written) and I'm more comfortable with at least 2 for just in case.  
> However, I don't think I can keep a consistent schedule, so I might take a break until I can finish some of my projects and such. In that time I'll try to write some chapters beforehand so that you don't need to wait long again. The break will probably be a few weeks, but with Winter Break around the corner, I'd assume with all the free time it'd just be around two.  
> Thanks for still enjoying the story, and I'm sorry if I don't get around to responding to your comments. I'll def try for this chapter though! (I just didn't expect so many comments haha)
> 
> TL;DR: Sorry for the late update, have been swamped with work. I'm taking a little break to pre write some chapters but I'll be back!!

“Wait-” Grian interrupted Dream. “You need to strap it on like this.” The hermit quickly tightened the strap holding the elytra to his back, pulling it closer to his neck than resting on his shoulder. “If you don’t, it might come loose while you’re gliding, plus it allows it to be more flexible for easier movement midair.”

Dream just nodded along, holding one of the wings outward. It wasn’t like a bird’s feathered wings, and Grian had told him it was because it was used for gliding. There was no reason to have bird wings if you were never going to be able to flap them.

“Now, you can flex your shoulders, and it should be able to spread easily.” He said, nodding to Dream.

The admin crouched slightly, moving his shoulders forward and spotting his wings spread in the corner of his eyes. He straightened himself, allowing the elytra to fall behind him again. He was getting the hang of it, and Grian had reassured him that he was probably one of the best fliers in the server, so it was nice to be taught by someone who was talented at this.

“How do I take off?” Dream asked, pointing at the sky.

“Hmm... it might be best if you just practice gliding until you learn how to use rockets.” He started, pulling out some blocks from his inventory. He created a staircase around four blocks into the sky at the edge of the island., also clearing away some boxes and other blocks from the center of the island and moving them to the edge. He then climbed up his staircase. “You can try gliding off here, like this.”

Demonstrating, Grian leapt off the short tower, spreading his wings and gliding to the other side of the island. When he reached the edge, he spread his wings further and tilted himself so they caught the wind, allowing him to land on his feet. He stopped and waited for Dream to follow.

Stepping up the makeshift staircase, Dream stood over the edge. He wasn’t afraid of getting hurt or anything, so it was easy for him to get going. He leapt off the edge, gliding forward. His path wasn’t straight, meandering slightly as he reached the ground. He tried to land carefully, but he fumbled and fell into the sand, squeezing his eyes and mouth shut as to not get any in there. He quickly pushed himself back up.

“That was a good start.” Grian smiled. “Landings are always a bit tricky, Scar can tell you.”

Scar, who had been quietly watching and following along slightly, perked up at the sound of his name, before processing what Grian had just said about him. “Hey!” He called over with a smile, causing Grian to laugh and Mumbo to snicker alongside them. Dream felt a little awkward, as he didn’t really know what they meant and could only assume that Scar wasn’t a very good flier.

“Well, you can probably practice gliding once or twice more, then we can start with rockets and get you flying!” Grian said. Dream nodded.

It didn’t take long until Dream was able to steadily glide. Grian had said they could work on landings later, and just told Dream to try and slow down before attempting to land, so that he wouldn’t crash into any floors.

Holding a firework rocket, Grian carefully showed Dream how to activate them, demonstrating by pulling on a string and allowing the rocket to launch into the air.

“To use it, you just need to activate it but not let go. Then, it’ll propel you in the direction you point it.” He had explained to him, holding the rocket and pointing it forward to show how to hold it when in flight.

Dream now once again stood on the makeshift staircase, but this time his aim was for the sky. Holding his three rockets, he crouched once, before leaping. He glided for a second, before pulling the string.

He had really underestimated how fast the others had gone with just one rocket. He had never been going this fast before, and he was already well over the ocean, the tiny island behind him. Grian was shouting something, but as Dream gilded around to look, it seemed like a simple cheer. With a smile, he rocketed himself so he was around ten blocks in the sky, gliding over the island again and now above the ocean once more. 

Being on his last rocket now, he tried to turn around again to make it to the island. However, the elytra didn’t enjoy his sharp turn, flailing and ruining his glide. He fumbled with the rocket in his hand, but before he managed to do anything, he was submerged in water with a loud _splash_.

Kicking himself to the surface, he hovered in the water, coughing up some salt that had managed to make it in his mouth. He started to make his way back to the island.

“Ouch, tough landing.” Grian said as he approached, lending a hand and helping him back onto the sandy beach. “Yeah, sorry, forgot to mention. Don’t turn too quickly, the elytra lifts a bit too much and sends you plummeting. Normally when you’re high in the sky you can start gliding again, but when you’re close to the ground, you’ll probably just end up hitting it.”

“It’s alright.” Dream said with a chuckle, squeezing water out of the sleeves of his hoodie and shaking his elytra. “I tried to rocket but I couldn’t pull in time.” Grian nodded, giving Dream another sixteen rockets.

“At least I’m not the _worst_ flier in the server anymore.” Scar said jokingly.

“Nah, watch, Dream will probably catch up in no time.” Mumbo teased, getting a light elbow from his friend. “Though to be fair, you aren’t terrible, you just need to work on not crashing into everything and dying all the time.” He snickered.

“Anyway, should we head over to Scar’s, now that Dream knows how to fly?” Grian suggested. Scar and Mumbo turned nodded, watching Grian take the lead into the sky. Mumbo followed right behind, and Scar took a quick glance to Dream before shooting after them. 

Taking a quick breath he jumped and glided, and for that moment before he hit the ground, he launched. During his little trial flight, he didn’t go very far in the sky, but now they were leading him well over that past height. They glided over a mesa, and he swore he didn’t remember there being pure blackness in mesas. However, his attention was turned to the jungle. That’s when he spotted a giant towering tree, reaching well over three times as high as any normal naturally generated jungle tree, and they were already tens of blocks into the sky. The leaves weren’t all in place, which confused him even more, meaning that this must be someone’s building. _That’s risky, think of how easily a strike of lightning could burn it all down!_ He thought, thinking of the many times Ponk’s various lemon trees were burnt by other members.

That wasn’t the only large structure though. He could also see a large mansion to his left, and he meant _large_ . It didn’t look that big from this far away, but he could see what he swore to be some sort of bird, maybe a chicken or a parrot, or heck, maybe even a sheep, right by the entrance. The creature was _tiny_ in the distance.

Glancing back in front of him, there was yet another towering structure in the sky. It was a large centerpiece surrounded by eight identical structures that he couldn’t quite think of a way to describe them. Before he could start, he noticed the three of them going down, and that’s what brought his attention to the lower things. He could see some sort of rainbow and a bit of pink poking through the trees, but he had already descended too far to tell what it was. Now he was gliding through massive trees with hanging leaves and branches, terraigned roads and many different buildings. 

The three hermits had landed, and Dream descended after them, slowing and attempting to land on his feet. It was successful at first, but a quick moment later he had toppled forward, catching himself with his hands. He stood back up.

“Did you... build all of that up there?” Dream asked, pointing up. “That tree- the mansion- that other building? And the pink thing, and all of this?” He waved his hands to the giant terraformed area of the world, and Grian nodded.

“Our friend Iskall made the tree. I made the mansion, Mumbo made ‘that other thing’ with the eight pillar things. You probably saw a glimpse of Stress’s base, and Scar terraformed this area. This is his village.” Grian explained.

 _So they... this must be a server focused on building._ Dream thought. The SMP was very much not build-centered. All of the wars and conflict and stealing made it so that almost any build was at risk of being burnt or griefed. “I see.” Dream added, realizing he hadn’t responded.

Scar led them to one of the village houses. “You can stay in this one.” He said. Dream approached it, only to be stopped by Grian.

“Did you light it up?” The red sweatered man asked.

Scar smiled. “Well, the houses are small, and yes! Don’t worry, it won’t be like the barn.” He said with a chuckle. “I’m sure the villagers won’t mind, they’re very nice, I promise. Oh, and they managed to disappear again. I don’t know, they just always vanish on me!” Grian let out a sigh of relief and made his way to the door, Mambo chuckling at Scar’s struggle with villagers.

The three walked into the house behind the other hermit. It was pretty small, but was empty and had no decorations. Dream sighed and laid himself on the back wall, his exhaustion finally getting the best of him. He didn’t realize how tired and sore he felt. He let his mask cover his face and he closed his eyes, feeling himself drift away slightly.

“I’m going to head out, and probably to bed,” Mumbo said with a yawn. “It’s like... midnight.” Scar nodded. 

Mumbo walked out of the house and rocketed into the sky.

As he was about to fall asleep, he heard the placing of something, and maybe the call of his name. He spotted Grian placing down what looked like a bed and some basic blocks, such as a crafting table and a few chests. He also set down some stairs in the form of shelves or counters, though he didn’t place anything on them.

“Are you decorating?” Dream asked, getting a nod from Grian. “You don’t have to, I just need a bed and maybe a chest, but that’s all.”

“I just thought some nice decorations would make it look more homely,” Grian said. “I only have wood on me... I would add other stuff if I had any.” Dream got up and sat on the bed, still watching Grian as he tried to think of new things to add.

“You don’t have to add anything,” Dream repeated. “Really, all of this is enough as it is to be honest.”

Grian nodded, rubbing the back of his head. “I guess I just felt like decorating something,” He said, smiling. “We should leave now, probably. It’s late and you probably don’t want to be pestered all night.” Grian turned to Scar, who shrugged and nodded too.

Grian had already made his way out the door. “Byee!” Scar called, flying over to wherever, Dream didn’t know.

Sitting alone in his little decorated corner of the house, Dream lifted a hand. _Practicing portals..._ He thought. Now that there were no more distractions, he could finally get to work. He stood up, taking a step forward from the bed.

Closing his eyes, Dream felt for that spark inside of him, where his magic was stored. The magic was warm, and as he channeled it through his body to his hands, he could physically feel it. It felt like it was crawling through his veins, something that felt odd but was something he had gotten used to after the first few portals he created.

As the warmth started to trickle down his arms and to his hands, he focused his magic in one spot, imagining the portal in his mind. Dream knew what it looked like, he had seen it before. When he would successfully create a portal, spheres of light formed in his palms, leaving a trail to the point of focus. The threads would weave until the portal was formed. Just making it took a lot of energy, but maintaining it was even harder.

However, instead of feeling the warm glow as the magic started to appear outside of his body, ready to start materializing the portal, he felt something snap. Nothing broke physically, but the magic inside of him snapped. His channel faltered, and he lurched backwards in shock. It was painful, causing him to fall over as he tried to recover. Sparks of green light emitted from him as the rogue magic tried to make its way back to his main store, which managed to make it even more painful.

Panting, Dream waited for his power to return to him. His energy felt completely sapped from his body. It took a few moments to recover, but he finally managed to pull himself back onto the bed. He rested his head on the wall, clutching the fabric of his hoodie as he processed what had happened.

 _How had that failed so badly?_ He thought. His power had broken the moment it reached his hands. He had never felt his magic channel break so suddenly like that. He had gotten a tear before, though it had allowed him to retract his magic before it could fully break. This however was so sudden, and he had no time to react at all.

Letting out a deep, shaky sigh, Dream knew he probably would have to go through that several more times in order to get a portal up and running.

Standing up again, Dream prepared himself to do it one more time.

_Here it goes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! In this AU, it's watcher!Grian!! But it's not the main plot!! Gasp!!  
> My headcanon is that since watchers have wings, the reason the elytra came so naturally to Grian is because he had already flown before, just with actual wings instead of gliders. That's why he very easily became one of the best fliers on Hermitcraft on season 6 even after saying that the season would be the first time he used them.  
> It probably won't be very important to this story, so it's not really spoilers or anything, seeing as he is more of just a major minor character than one of the main characters.
> 
> Also, for the part where Dream thinks about Iskall's tree getting burnt down, he doesn't know that fire tick is off (:
> 
> And um I think that's all! As always you can ask questions in the comments, but I won't answer if the answer is spoilers :D
> 
> (And also critique is welcome! I'd also very very appreciate if y'all had some tips for hermit personalities. The Dream SMP members have a personality section on their fandom pages I can refer to, but sadly there's nothing like that for the hermits aha D:)
> 
> ALSO I'm sorry final thing (I hope) 200+ kudos already?? Wow I never expected such a high number so early on in the plot! I'm really glad you all like it, I'll try to make some good content for you all :D
> 
> I used to try and keep my notes short and sweet but I always have no possible way of explaining how I feel in words so too bad you get essays to read as notes instead (sorry)
> 
> And where did Scar's villagers go, you might ask? Well, I forgot he actually put them in there, so they're gone. I'm sorry. Dream needs to live there. I already planned that and I need wholesome glowing mushroom moments in Scar's village. Please villagers just don't exist for just one story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma learns about the world he's in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elllooooo  
> I'm back! don't worry, I don't plan on giving up on this story.  
> Like I said, it was just a break!  
> My uploading schedule will also be pretty scarce, but hopefully it won't be tooo long between each chapter.
> 
> I spent most of my break time planning out future chapters and plot points, and I also found out ways to subtly hint about future plot points. So read closely! (Um not exactly in this one though, this one has no hints lol maybe not the right chapter to announce that)
> 
> Anyway, I know I'm late, but happy new year!!
> 
> Rest In Peace PogChamp ):

Now alone, X made his way into the forest by the Community house. Very quickly, he collected some logs, making a crafting table and a very temporary two by three wooden shack. He crafted and placed down his bed, glad to finally have some sort of place to rest. Before laying down, Xisuma also made a door, not wanting to be exploded by any mob that comes along. Especially with... kinda perma-death. He shuddered at the thought. The idea of dying and not coming back was kind of scary, and not something he wanted to experience. He wasn’t super bad at staying alive, so at least he had that going for him.

X laid down on the bed, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes.

\---

X woke up sometime in the very early morning. Taking a deep breath, he quickly removed his helmet to rub his eyes, before putting it on again and exhaling. Rays of light poured through the holes in the oak door, but he hadn’t made any other windows last night. Xisuma crafted a quick wooden axe, starting off his day with tearing down the small shack and collecting his materials. He decided to check on his admin magic, as it had been plenty of time for it to regenerate. He was ready to go back too, and hopefully help Dream, as he assumed the other admin had wounded up in Hermitcraft.

Tracing his way back to the nether portal, past the walkway and over the stone hill, Xisuma spotted the walls surrounding what he knew was spawn. 

After he arrived at the walls, he quickly searched for the small hole that led in and out of the spawn. He didn’t want to mess with the buildings here in the world that wasn’t his, so he refrained from creating a proper entrance.

Standing in spawn gave X a little bit of a minor headache, just small amounts of throbbing that was only noticeable when it arrived. Closing his eyes he instead focused on grasping the flicker of power inside of him. He started to draw it out, only to hesitate and force the magic to retreat. Something was off. Delving deeper into his flow of magic, he stretched it out slightly, examining his store. Where was most of his power? His source was often much more powerful than this. He always held large portals that would allow Hermits to cross to the next season, sometimes creating multiple and embedding the portals in places so that the Hermits could create their own, unique ways of traveling to the next world. Sometimes... well, most of the time, he allowed his friends to be creative, and often didn’t tell them that even with their rockets or fancy portals, they still went through an admin portal.

Biting his lower lip, Xisuma focused on what he was doing. His magic. Yes, it was much weaker than before, and it had been much longer than a couple hours. He opened his eyes, watching his hands as sparks of yellow magic made their way back into him. His magic color often changed with his suit, an intentional thing he did to keep his color theme. It was red with his strider suit, and his default was purple.

Sitting down, the admin pulled out his communicator, opening up his admin panel and setting down the smaller screen in favor of his larger admin one. He scrolled through the code. He passed the code of the members, loaded chunks and terrain, and item IDs, finally stopping at the spawn code. It was much more complicated than the basic 'respawn or no respawn’ most servers had, and he could see how the three lives thing was incorporated into the code.

However, the most noticeable thing was a sliver of white within the digits and values. A sliver of white, and each letter or number it touched, it glitched. Like the corrupted font already implemented into the code of servers from the start, it flickered between different numbers and letters, and Xisuma swore he saw flickers of Galactic too. The line wavered vertically and cut off, much like a small crack. It was just a few glitchy numbers when he first saw it, the day he was teleported to the Dream SMP. But now, it was bigger. It stretched on top of three lines of code.

Tentatively, Xisuma reached for the bug to select it, worried but also hopeful. There were two possible outcomes to touching the crack. He would either teleport himself back, or somehow make it worse.

And he touched it.

And he definitely wasn’t back home.

Along with still being exactly where he was, his headache was suddenly worse. What a pain.

X turned his attention back to the crack, a bit nervous to see it had grown. _I have, indeed, made it worse._ He sighed. It now stretched over five lines of code, and three was already a dangerous amount. He came to the conclusion that he should probably leave it be.

Swiping away his admin panel and tucking his communicator away, the admin sighed to himself and stood up. As he made his way away from spawn, he was relieved to feel his headache die down.

Now, with the inability to make a portal or do much to fix the code, X felt incomplete. He wanted to be working on something. He had plans for things in Hermitcraft, shops to stock, farms to operate... he always had something to do there. But now, with his only task to wait, he felt... bored.

After a minute of silence in the forest, Xisuma concluded that he’d explore around this server he was now stuck in. He’d probably want to get to know the area a bit, plus it was simply something to do.

Starting forward, he started the journey up the hill again.

Xisuma finally made it back to the community house. Walking on foot was so slow now that he was so used to flying using his elytra. He found nobody inside, so he took a quick glance at the chests. He recalled Sapnap telling him that the resources were for everyone, so he started to look through the different items. With the items, he managed to scavenge an iron chest plate, three iron ingots, and twenty pieces of bread. He also took a stack of cobblestone, just in case he needed some building blocks at some point.

The reason he had gotten some armor and some iron was because he wanted some defense. From what he had heard, there were battles and wars that occurred here, and he didn’t want to be caught in the crossfire and just die, so at least some armor will give him time to run.

Slipping on the chest plate, he held his iron out, grabbing the wood he had from last night. He crafted an iron sword, testing the grip in his hands before putting it back in his inventory. Some basic defense- he felt much more secure with these.

After getting some decent armor and a sword, X stepped out of the community house. He took a few steps forward and noticed a large castle behind the house. It was very large and towering, how had he not seen it before?

As the hermit traveled along the path, he passed a lot of things. There was a UFO build, which looked cool. On the other side of the path there were the burnt remains of what looked like a house, though it also appeared abandoned and there were no visible signs of there being an effort to rebuild it. He also passed a fork in the path that traveled upwards. He could see a house on the hill, as well as giant walls surrounding a large portion of said house. Just ahead there was a little hub of sorts, though he didn’t know what it was for and what it was meant to be.

After a little bit more walking, he found himself standing at a little crossroads. The path was still going forward, but it also veered sharply to the right. While pondering on which direction to go, Xisuma spotted someone walking along the path in front of him. They were walking towards him, and seemed to have noticed X too. They wore a black hoodie with red highlights and a brown sash. As they approached, he could also see brown hair, and the tips of what appeared to be a diamond sword strapped to their back.

“Hello!” The newcomer greeted once they were in earshot of each other. He had a warm smile as he waved his hand towards X.

“Good afternoon!” Xisuma responded, waving back.

“I like your bee outfit!” He said cheerfully. “I’m Badboyhalo, but you can just call me Bad.”

“I’m Xisuma, but you can call me X. And thanks! It actually took a long while to make.” He said, touching the striped helmet.

“It looks cool! Bees are adorable. Also, I haven’t seen you around or heard of your name- are you new? Dream normally tries to tell people if new people are joining.”

To be honest, X didn’t really want to spoil the mood of this cheerful person. Despite Badboyhalo’s name, he was really friendly and didn’t seem like a bad person at all. But then again, he had also brought up Dream, and so he probably should explain, assuming George and Sapnap hadn’t told him yet first.

“Kind of a long but short story.” Xisuma started. “Basically, something happened with the code of both my world and this world, causing me and your admin, also known as Dream, to accidentally hop worlds. So, I’m here by mistake, and Dream is probably stuck in my server.”

Bad blinked once, maybe twice. “W-Wait, so Dream is missing?” He asked, clearly shocked.

“I met two other people last night- George and Sapnap-”

“And they didn’t tell me?!” Bad let out an exasperated sigh, face palming. “Those muffinheads should have at least told me.”

 _‘Muffinheads’. What a unique word._ Xisuma internally chuckled. “Erm, yeah, sorry. I tried to go back and fix it, but it seems like something happened that’s probably draining my power somehow.”

“From making a portal?” He guessed.

“Yeah- how’d you know?” Xisuma blinked curiously at Bad. _Probably from Dream._ His mind supplied. _After all, they seem to be friends._

“Oh! Me, Dream, George, Sapnap, and another friend Antfrost have all traveled with Dream through portals to play a game he created.” He smiled.

“Interesting.” Xisuma nodded. “What kind of game makes you have to travel to a whole new server?”

“Well, the whole thing is that Dream has to go beat the Ender Dragon without dying. Us on the other hand do everything in our power to kill him or make him die before he can. It gets really intense! And really scary!”

“Oh, wow,” Xisuma chuckled. “Has he really won before? One against four? Plus all outside forces?” That seemed very difficult, to be honest. He couldn’t ever imagine going through that kind of stress without dying of fall damage or maybe exploding on accident.

“Oh yeah, he wins,” Bad said. “Sadly.” He added quickly, getting an amused smile from X.

“That’s honestly impressive,” He noted. “Anyway... tell me about the server! This one, to be exact.”

“Yeah, alright! I think Tommy has a bench around here.” Bad walked towards the edge that was fenced off, sitting down on a wooden bench with a jukebox beside it. Xisuma sat down next to him.

“The reason I’m sitting down is because this server has a _looooong_ history.” Bad started.

“Wars?” He guessed. When Bad turned to him, he just shrugged. “Sapnap said you guys have wars and stuff.”

“Ah, yes, we have wars. I personally haven’t had a big role in any of the more server-changing wars yet, so I’ll mostly just give a brief summary of all I know. There have been a few wars on the side but there are just a few that have changed the whole server.”

“...How long will this take?” X asked curiously.

“Well, If I go by quick, it’ll just take around a minute or two? I’m sure you can get finer details later. I told my friend I’d meet him later, so I suppose I can’t really go too far into it anyway.” Bad smiled. “Anyway,” 

(If you already know about the history of the Dream SMP, you may skip this to the next marker)

\---

“Basically, this server started off very simple, very peaceful. I think what started to tip the server into mayhem was probably Tommyinnit. Very quick to anger, he kind of started a lot of little disputes when he invited. He had his two prized possessions- which were his discs, the Cat and Mellohi ones, though they had to be specifically his. Actually, Skeppy and I are in possession of his Cat disc. Okay, then, this person named Wilbur Soot joined and he, Tommy, and three others, Tubbo, Fundy, and Eret, started a revolution and created a new nation named L’Manburg. They managed to win, so- oh, and Eret ended up betraying them at some point. He’s currently the king of the Greater Dream SMP. Anyway, so, a while later they held an election since they wanted to be democratic. There were two main parties, POG2020 and SWAG2020. POG2020 was Wilbur and Tommy, and SWAG2020 was Quackity and George.”

George? Huh, he didn’t seem like the type to be in a high position of power.

“I think... around a day before the election, I think Tommy or Wilbur got this person named Schlatt to endorse POG2020. I don’t know exactly what happened, but Schlatt ended up running as well as Schlatt2020. ...I think there was also another one with Fundy and Niki but I can’t really remember what they were called.”

“Who won?” Xisuma asked. This was a pretty interesting story, to be honest.

“Technically, POG2020 won. However, apparently, Quacity decided to... pool his votes with Schlatt’s. POG2020 won... but when Quackity boosted Schlatt’s voted, he ended up winning by 1% of the votes. He then exiled Tommy and Wilbur.”

“W- Exiled?” Xisuma widened his eyes. He didn’t expect such a dark turn. “Why?”

He was responded to with a shrug. “I... I don’t know. It was his first demand. As soon as he got up that podium, they were exiled. I mean... I guess I do dislike Tommy, but I don’t think that he should have been exiled.”

\---

X nodded. “So... is that all? Present day now?”

Bad nodded. “Basically, but Schlatt is also planning a festival. Said a few days ago that it’d be in a few weeks time. Everyone is invited except for Wilbur and Tommy. I plan on going.” He hummed. “Do you?”

Xisuma shook his head. “I mean, I’m kinda hoping I won’t still be here by the time it happens.” He chuckled. “It was nice to get a quick rundown of the server. Seems pretty hectic.”

“Yeah. I’m just glad Skeppy and- Oh! Shoot, I forgot, I need to get back.” Bad scrambled to his feet. “I told him I’d be back by midday.” He glanced up at the sky before waving at Xisuma.

“Bye!” The admin smiled, watching the member run back the way he had come. He waited for a moment, standing up. Well, he had planned to get to learn about the server, so he supposed he had gotten what he wanted. He didn’t feel like traveling too far, since as of now he had no way to find a way back if he got lost. He also couldn’t just die and respawn, seeing as he only had three lives and didn’t want to waste them. _I should also make a shelter._ He thought to himself. He didn’t want to live in someone else’s base, but he also didn’t want to make anything too big and in the way. By spawn seemed like a good idea, so Xisuma started to make his way back to the spawn.

He was rather interested in meeting the rest of the server, and getting to know more about it. _No,_ he shook his head. _I need to focus on getting back home. I can't keep getting distracted. If I can't make a portal, I can research._

It took him a little while to realize he had no methods of research.

What was he gonna do, stare at a crack for a few hours? Xisuma let out a groan as he made his way to spawn. What an absolutely lovely predicament he was in.

The bee started getting to work, chopping down some trees. He let himself autopilot as he constructed a rather small shack. He picked up some flowers and dyed his bed yellow, staring into the color for a bit as a reminisced of his honey home. His new cabin like home was small and cozy, much like a starter base.

Really, the only thing he felt was frustration and probably sadness. Sitting on his bed he paused, then pulled out his communicator. He missed his friends. He missed going to the shopping district to see the antics the hermits were pulling. He missed coming to his shops to collect profits, chatting with Keralis and maintaining his farms.

It was all things he hadn’t really thought of when he had it. He took it for granted.

Gingerly, he tapped onto his device, sending a message to the public chat.

_ <Xisuma> Hello? _

He waited as the message loaded, his body tense as he anxiously tried to keep himself calm.

_Error: Message could not be sent._

X let out a disappointed sigh, setting his communicator face down onto the desk by the bed.

He had never felt so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a long one (I think), mainly because it might be a while until we revisit X.  
> (after looking at it closer it doesn't really feel much longer than my other chapters lol)
> 
> Also, I chose Bad because I needed someone friendly for X to meet and honestly bad is just super friendly so he was the first that came to mind.
> 
> Can't wait to get more chapters out :D
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome !
> 
> edit: thanks RiverWomansDaughter on pointing out some mistakes i had ! o: i didn't include coconut since like everyone forgot about that and it wasn't really necessary information.


End file.
